Disney Princesses, Demigod Style
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Aphrodite sometimes puts the campers she ships together in scenarios of her favorite Disney movies, to see how they fare, and to fangirl over their romances, a series of stories made to depict them. Rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_I really considered the stereotypical percabeth little mermaid story, but then I thought, nah, I've got a better idea. Enjoy part one of the first story! Ps I'll be bouncing back and forth between each story! So it'll be more interesting and it'll leave you with suspense!_

* * *

Aphrodite sat on a cloud utterly bored, the romances in camp half blood were so slow going lately. There was nothing really for her to do.

Then she realized she could do something

Something she does best-

Confusing the Hades out of people and bringing them together.

So Aphrodite took out a fountain pen and a parchment paper, and wrote the following words.

 _Story One_

 _Percabeth Tangled_

 _Annabeth as Rapunzel,_

 _Percy as Eugene,_

 _Blackjack as Maximus,_

 _Arachne as Gothel._

"This will be perfect!" She said squealing with glee, "I'll put my favorite camp couples in real life Disney stories! I'll record it without them knowing it, and put it on Hephaestus tv! It'll be AMAZING!"

* * *

Percy didn't even remember being sent out on a quest, much less to retrieve a crown, but there it was in his hands.  
He didn't even remember grabbing this!

"STOP THIEF!" Yelled a voice, Percy flinched, and turned and saw a horde of what looked like soldiers wearing old timey armor, and riding horses,  
One of them looked like Luke. But that was impossible.  
He was dead.  
Even if it was him, he didn't seem to remember him, and such things were possible to bring people back from the dead, it had been done before. And he was riding a familiar black Pegasus.  
"BLACKJACK!" He called  
The horse knickered, reared up, knocking the guy off his back, and raced to Percy's side, Percy climbed up, and the horse took off.  
Percy didn't understand how he got this crown, or why these guys were chasing him for it, it looked like nothing more than a child's tiara, until he looked closer.  
It was beautiful, with sea glass decorating the sides of the blue diamond encrusted crown, those blue diamonds alone would have cost Percy his whole life, and then some.  
Whose was this?  
Then Percy saw a tall tower below,  
"Down there Blackjack. We can hide in there!"  
The Pegasus swooped in for a landing.  
Then once Percy was off he started to climb the tower, that seemed to have no door.  
Just a single window.  
It took a couple of hours, but finally he made it to the window and climbed inside.  
"Okay... Okay... Now... We wait." He panted as he looked around the dark little room.  
Then **WHAM**!  
And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2 part 1, ten points if you can guess who the princess is played bybefore we even get to her!

* * *

Aphrodite squealed with glee,

"Okay! Okay! I'll get another one started while he's unconscious, so I will have things to do between transitions! Okay! Ready set go!"

* * *

Leo squeezed his eyes tightly shut from the blinding desert sun.

How the hell did I end up in the Middle East? He thought.

He held in his hand a loaf of bread.

"STOP THIEF!" Said a very pissed off guard and his posse coming towards him.

"All this for a loaf of bread?!" Leo said, dumbfounded, then he leaped onto the ground ten feet below him, and winced, as he landed on his knees, that was gonna hurt in the morning.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!" One of the guards above him roared.

"You think that was easy?!" Leo said, shaking his fist at them. He heard some girls giggling, and he turned andsmirked at them,

"Getting into trouble a little early today Leo... Aren't you?" One of them teased.

Leo laughed.

"Trouble? Nah. You're only in trouble if ya get caught!"

"Gotcha!" Said a gruff voice, as he's lifted up by his shirt collar.

"I'm in trouble!" Leo said.

Then to his surprise a tiny monkey in an organ grinder's outfit yanked the guard'shat down over his eyes.

"Nice! Thanks little guy! Great timing! I'm Leo!"

"Abu!" Squeaked the monkey.

"Abu,huh? Okay! Now let's get going before something else happens.

Suddenly a huge crowd gathered.

Leo stood on his tiptoes to see over the crowd.

There was a young Arabian man dressed in fine clothing madeof silkriding a horse towards the palace at the end of the road.

"Another prince come to court the princess I suppose..." Said a man to Leo's left. The man to his right nodded.

Two little children rushed in front of the horse, chasing each other playfully. The horse screeched to a halt. The man glared at the children,

"Why you little brats!" He said, taking out a whip, he would have struck them if Leo hadn't snatched it as it flew through the air.

"HEY! If I was a prince like you, I think I could afford some manners!" He said

"You,young man, need to learn your place! Now get out of my way!" The prince said. As he carried on down the road, Leo smirked and said

"Well look at that Abu! It's not every day you see a horse with TWO rear ends!" The prince and his horse froze at the gates to the castle.

The prince turned and glared at Leo.

"YOU are nothing but a worthless street rat who will always be alone! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat! And only your fleas will mourn you!" The prince spat, then he went through the gates, and the crowd dissipated.

Leo glared at the huge wooden gates.

"I'm not worthless... And I don't have fleas!" He grumbled as he went to find shelter for the night.

As they settled down in an abandoned building and lay next to the window overlooking the whole city, he couldn't help but think about what the prince said.

Because except for the fleas part, everything he said was true.

"Riff-raff

Street rat.

I don't buy that...

If only they'd look closer...

Would they see a poor boy?

No sirree...

They'd find out...

There's so much more...

To...

Me."


End file.
